


Halloween Suck

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly porn, PWP, Top Jonathan Kent, bitter sweet ending, female oc - Freeform, happy? meehhh maybe?, horny Damian and Jon, i only write porn 8D, incubus, incubus Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Damian hated Halloween... it was a childish festivity. why even bother? they fight crime all the time and dress up as superheroes! why dress up today?why did Jonathan even like Halloween?and why would Damian start to like it too?!!!!for the Bottom Damian Wayne Week 8D Halloween prompt!! enjoy!not Beta-edsooorrry!! ;A;
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Halloween Suck

**Author's Note:**

> WOHOOOOOOOO!  
> Day one is ON!! Halloween theme! because YES. i had to do it 8D  
> its mostly for the porn ? lol?  
> enjoooooy <3333
> 
> please Join the discoooord!! or follow me on twitter : BasetetChibiTaan!!

Halloween was the day of the year Damian hated the most. He didn’t know why Jon loved it so much. Was it because he was used to wearing a costume every night and fight crime alongside Batman? Was it? Even if that was true, Jonathan did the same, he also got out of home and fought crime sometimes with him, sometimes with his father.  
So why did Jon like Halloween so much?

"I can be someone I'm not.," he said laughing as Damian's not amused stare looked over at him, with less curious eyes

"you are already someone you're not... remember? Jonathan Kent?"

Damian didn't even know how to process that. was he making fun of him?

"B..but Damian. instead of being the real robin.. why not be a fake? and not fight crime? but like... get candy in return?"

he knew Jon had a sweet tooth, but this was just ridiculous

"nonsense... do you want candy for doing the right thing when fighting crime?" Damian was confused. was candy all that there was?

"Eh? no? I mean.. oh you’re so funny sometimes. why can't you get it? Halloween is just for fun"

Jon laughed and patted his back. Damian didn’t know a lot of things and knowing his history no wonder. he never had time to relax and just enjoy his days like a normal kid. Jonathan was used to it... maybe not all the time but enjoyed his years like a kid.

he was never too old for Halloween. not Sven now at 16. he will still enjoy his free candy and act like a child just for his enjoyment. if only he could teach Damian to relax with him

"So...I suppose you don't want to come?" Damian huffed. of course, he didn't want to come. it was pointless and childish. Why even waste time on Halloween when he could just go out and kick bad guys butt

"I guess not.." Jon looked a bit disappointed? Or so it seemed to Damian, but he didn’t want to bother with that. He had better things to do.

Finally, the patrol was over so he could just go home and rest a bit before going out again. Jon would be surely out collecting candy like a child while he would do all the work. Heh.. .he didn’t know what he was missing.

“see you in two days Kent... Might as well skip tomorrow since you will be busy apparently” Damian laughed it off and rolled his eyes as Jon shrugged. He was being petty again, damn it

“yea ok Dami… see ya’ in two days”

He flew away waving back at him before disappearing from his sight. He could have at least give him a ride back home? Whatever. It's not like he cared anyway, Jon was always Jon in some ways… a little clumsy, goofy, and always super exited about everything. How carefree he could be at times was always a mystery to Damian. Not that he didn’t like that about him, he admired Jon because of that.

He could never be so laid back as Jonathan was… and that was mostly his family’s fault. Not only the Al’Ghuls training was tough, but also the Wayne’s was. Batman was always on missions and wanting Damian to do the best he could just as much as his mother always did. It's different ways but yes, indeed they were the same in away.  
Jonathan was the total opposite of him… maybe that’s why he liked hanging out with him… and in a way.. like him .. a lot more than what he should.  
He shakes his head not wanting to think about it, this was not the time for this. He had better things to worry over.

*

When Damian was on patrol with Batman he realized he was completely separated from his father. He didn’t want to worry over it and tried his best to just finish what he started. He will reunite with him once he is done with this strange dark magician he was chasing.

The magician he was chasing was known to lure a woman to his shop and do disgusting things to them. Damian couldn’t even process what was all happening in there because it was just utterly disgusting and obnoxious.

He saw the magician, If he could even be called that, walk-in his shop with a cute girl clinging to his hand. She was obviously under hypnosis because she didn’t seem to respond at all when he talked and bragged and asked questions he didn’t want answers to, she just had a plain, blank expression almost like puppy love.

Damian tried to intervene almost immediately jumping in action as soon as the magician tried to do something wrong to the girl making her snap out of her hypnosis and run away as soon as she noticed she was in danger. The girl was saved but now Damian had to deal with the magician on his own. And that was a piece of cake for Damian. He tried his best to stop him, chasing him and cornering him as soon as he reached a dead end. Unfortunately for Damian, the magician had other plans for him. The magician looked for something furiously in his pockets revealing a small bag that contained powder inside, Damian didn’t want to wait and find out what it was. he tried to attack him but that ended up in disaster since the bag fell on the ground and all the power flew in the air, Damian taking a whiff of it by accident.

It was intoxicating.. his nostrils burned at the new sensation making it look like his brain and lungs were on fire.

“D…Damn! Did you sniff it all? Damn you!? Urgh! !!!” spoke the magician as he pulled Damian up to his knees looking pissed as hell “I needed today to be perfect!! Damn you! You had to meddle.. brat”

Damian wasn’t responding, his body going numb as the magician kept cursing and calling him names. He felt annoyed and pissed while he threw Damian back on the ground kicking the boy in the stomach. Once he stopped his cursing and raging he finally looked over at Damian and noticed the younger boys feature. He wasn’t a woman that was for sure, but he did have a small body, and his expression, even if covered with the domino mask did seem quite arousing.

Mouth wide open as he tried to catch his breath, Damian was struggling to keep himself composed. It was all too hot now and he didn’t know why.

“I think… I might have use for you tonight… we have 24 hours... I should just as well enjoy myself. It's not like you are getting anywhere anyway” he grinned stepping closer to the boy on the ground both of them shaking, one with excitement the other from shock. But before he could get any closer to the boy, Batman crashed in thru the window hitting the magician with his fist making him fall back on the ground, hard.

The young Robin was still laying there on the floor now trying to get up and get his head straight.. but something... Something really strange was happening to his body.  
Did the magician drug him? What was inside that bag anyway? It was odd for him to stay down this long, trained by the best assassins and Batman himself; he couldn’t accept defeat just yet.

“Damian…” his father called for him. The boy couldn’t get up but tried his best to move his body even if in vain.

He wanted to get up but his father kept him in place, now in a sitting position. It was hard to breathe unfortunately for him it was way too hot as he tried to remove his shirt. It was suffocating

“what are you doing? You can’t take off your mask now…” Batman’s voice snapped him out of it. yea he was right..he should try to keep it together.. just until he reaches for the Batcave.

*

Of course, this was not the end of it... Damian had a hard time sitting in one place when Bruce tried everything in his power to see what was bothering the younger boy. He didn’t know what was wrong with him... nothing was different than usual. Maybe he was just having some sort of panic attack? He was even tested for drugs but no substance was found in his system.

“f..father what is wrong with me?” Damian called out but Bruce didn’t reply. He was too busy looking at the screen. Damian’s heart was racing and not in a good way.

“You’re having some sort of panic attack… I can’t explain. Your body is pretty normal, nothing out of the ordinary.. but why are you so nervous?”

Damian didn’t know. He was shaking… maybe it was just a cold? “I don’t know what he meant to do… nor why he said we had 24 hours…b..but it seems to me like… whatever he did is going to last for 24 hours..”

Indeed.. he remembered what the magician said.. 24 hours. Hopefully, this will be the end of it.

“I'm not sure I can trust that information.. until we figure this out you are not allowed to leave the manor. Understood?”

Bruce’s voice was as cold and severe as ever, but he had a point. He had to stay in and see if in 24 hours this weird fever and heart-racing will be over. Hopefully, nothing wrong will happen

It was all too good… Damian thought maybe sleeping will solve the issue. He tried, he did try, but he couldn’t sleep.

His body was so warm, Alfred opening him the window to let some fresh air in but nothing seemed to help anymore. He still felt warm and hot.. and even if he tried to remove the blankets and sleep in the nude it was still useless.

Maybe he just needed a bath? Maybe?

When he got up, he felt dizzy again, this time his head spin, and sit back on the bed. Why was his body reacting like this? And why did he feel all fuzzy and warm? Something was poking his back and rubbing against him… it was really weird.

Damian’s head turned around and looked over to who was behind him, only to find some sort of tail wriggling out of his pants.  
He jumped immediately from the bed and fell on the floor. Holly damn he had a tail? It was some sort of curse, wasn’t it? that magician damn it!! what did he do to him?

Alfred told Damian that he couldn’t leave the manor before everything was solved, Bruce went out and with the help of Nightwing, he might catch the magician that drugged him. Damian understood the situation and told his father to just go and do his job. Damian was alone now… alone to look at his weird tail peeking out of his pants…  
Why did he have a tail anyways? Was this part of the curse?

He got up and pulled down his pants looking at his weird black tail. It was attached to his body… incredible.

When he pulled it again, this time harder he noticed how weird his body reacted to it. it was ticklish… and itchy. This was seriously something caused by that stupid magician.  
Damian finally pulled his pants up and looked at the window. Maybe if he went out and searched for his father.. he could find an answer…

No! he couldn’t!

He shouldn’t!

Suddenly his phone rang making him jump out of surprise. It was Jon calling him. weird.. he did say he would be out right now playing a kid with his friends and eating candy… like a child.

Damian answered the phone “h..hello?”

“hey Dami? How are you? Busy night?” Jonathan’s happy voice was always nice to hear.

“no…at home. Nothing much” he twirled his tail over his finger like it was a toy. It was almost a natural movement to him.

“home? It thought you would be out? With Batm…. I mean your father?”

Jon was always the same… he was surely out with his friends. He could hear someone out with him. girls voices.

Of course. Why was he even surprised?

“uh… yea well I wasn’t feeling good so..”

“you’re sick? No wait I can’t believe it… the amazing Damian called in sick?” he could hear someone giggle in the back, laugh, and joke. Someone did say – Damian the mighty Wayne- out of mocking … and someone commented –omg it's him?-

Heh… a lot of girls surrounded Jonathan. Shocking.

“I have to go… you seem busy…” Damian wanted to hand up but someone apart Jon stopped him “Damiaaan!! Why don’t you join us??”

Who the hell was screaming ???

“Elena.. please.. uh s..sorry about that. she gets always so excited…”

Uuuh.. yea. Damian remembered her. She was always around Jonathan when Damian was around. He hated that girl so much. Why was he still friends with her after so long? They didn’t even have anything in common.

“I'm…sorry but ..where are you?” Damian had to ask.. he just wanted to know

“were at Elena’s house. She invited us over for a drink… I wanted you to join us but you said you weren’t into this?” Jon talked but Elena laughed it off. They were all a bit tipsy? Drunk?

Huh…so Jonathan was drunk with Elena eh? And he wasn’t out to trick or treating but drinking. Huh.. did he misjudge Jonathan.

“yea… it seems you are having a great time…” Damian almost yawned at that. This was getting boring. When he finally wanted to hang up he heard a loud -spin the bottle and kiss Jonathan!!-

That was the last straw. He had to hang up immediately. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. It was ridiculous.

“damn..” Jealousy was taking a toll on him and his rage was getting stronger. For who knows what reason he felt his blood boil and head hurt. It was obnoxious. Why did it hurt so much?

“D...Damn it.w..what?” he grabbed his head trying to control his headache but realized something was odd with him…. what was on his head now?

It was cold… small.. and rough? What?

Damian was towards the big mirror in his room and looked immediately, noticing a pair of small, black horns peeking right on his forehead making him look like a little demon. He didn’t know how those horns got there nor why was this happening to him, but all he could think about how he was pissed at Jonathan…and incredibly needy.

“curse this…” he gritted his teeth. The sensation in his pants was making it hard for him to keep his urges under control. He didn’t know what to do, the arousal was incredible and he still felt really hot all over. It was like an irritating fever you couldn’t cure.

“Jon…” he moaned a bit thinking of the younger boy. Why was he thinking of him right now? wasn’t he mad at him? damn it.

“M..maybe I just need to go out and look for that magician myself. I can do this.. father won’t know”

He did say that and hoped he could find him before Bruce, he needed answers and he needed this removed immediately. What if this didn’t go away after 24 hours? What if he is stuck being a monster like this forever? He couldn’t allow this.. he had to do something.

He climbed out of the window, cold air hit him as October's weather was already making many feel how deep into winter they were. He didn’t particularly care about the cold, he was already too hot to care even if the wind wasn’t making it any easier. He decided to jump down along the tree and ran out of the manor.  
It was easy as pie to get out of the manor since Bruce didn’t update anything on the security system. He thought Damian wouldn’t escape his orders anymore since long ago he changed that habit.

Now Damian, walking down the streets of Gotham looking like half-demon thinking, what would the others think?

Then he noticed.. nobody was looking at him, it was perfectly normal… oh yes... Halloween!

He was a bit taken aback by the fact that so many people were wearing funny costumes and not even scary ones on that.

Just kids fun… he didn’t have time for this. He needed to find that magician guy…

*

Jon launched himself on the floor as Elena tried to climb on top of him. damn, she was persistent.

“O.Ok I get it… but can you please… stop?” he crawled backward hitting the wall behind him. damn, trapped between the wall and a hungry and horny looking Elena.

“come on Jon…show me what you got” she giggled. Most of her friends were already drunk and half asleep, the others were making out and others didn’t care what was happening.

Jon was a bit tipsy but not drunk enough like Elena was. she was messing around too much.

“Elena..we shouldn’t…” he said

“but Jon…don’t you like me?” she giggled sitting in his lap. This was getting out of hand…really out of hand. Jon got up and pushed her down by accident making her squeak.

Some of her friends hear her and looked over at the couple, this was weird for both Jon and Elena. He didn’t want to push her like that, he just wanted to get up.

“S..sorry I think I better leave,” he said tripping over his feet. He just wanted to get out, he was already embarrassed this went too far not everyone would think he hit a girl. he will apologize to everyone tomorrow.

Once he was out of the house he ran down the street and turned around. He was wearing a Beetlejuice outfit with white and black striped, green hair and eyeliner.  
Some girls turned around and giggled, while their boyfriend's jut groaned. Jon didn’t have time for this, he just wanted to go home. It wasn’t all that late right? It was 10 pm. Maybe his parents wouldn’t be too shocked to see him this early at home? Or maybe he just needed to go somewhere… but not alone…  
Maybe call Damian?

He took his phone out and dialed up Damian’s phone, he waited for the phone to start ringing and then Damian finally answered.

-y..y..eah?-

He was shy? Why?

“Dami? You ok?” he said a bit concerned for his friend. Was something wrong?

-what do you want Kent?-

“I… I kinda left the party early..s..so maybe I thought you were up for a mission? Patrol? Anything... I'm free”

He hoped Damian would agree to see him, he was so against Halloween and patrol did seem nice in Damian’s head always. So he was looking forward to…

-not tonight Jon! I.. I'm busy now..-

“what? You never refuse a patrol! What's going on?” he asked now seriously concerned about his friend. Something was up

-stop concerning yourself with stupid things and just…-

He heard a loud honk of a car thru the phone and when Jon turned around he saw the car that almost ran over a young boy wearing some sort of demon costume.  
Wait… that boy looked familiar.

“uh... Dami??”

Damian turned around and looked at Jon. Both of them stared into each other's eyes now seriously confused.

Out of all the places in Gotham he could be lost in, Damian was just in front of Jon now, the only person he didn’t want to see right now.

“I thought you hated Halloween yet you are wearing a costume?” he was angry, shutting down his phone and putting it back in his pocket. Did Damian go out alone? Enjoying his alone time all to himself? why didn’t he want Jon around?

“its... it's not what it looks like..” he backed away slowly, going right on the streets. Another car honked at Damian but the boy was already on the road. Jon flew immediately pushing him off the street and down on the sidewalk.

“Are you crazy?? what is wrong with you?” Jon yelled looking down on Damian. He was acting way too weird now, not seeing two cars in a row, acting shy, and dressing up as a demon? What was happening to him?

“g..get off me Kent… I'm… not in the mood nngh…” he blushed feeling Jon’s body on top of him, legs spread in between Jon while they were still on the ground, superboy above him.

“Not until you tell me what's wrong? How did you not see the car damn it?”

Damian kept blushing, and Jon kept pushing his body down, it was both painful and arousing. This wasn’t good. his obvious hard one was way too visible now.

“I…c..came to look for someone…s..stop pressing on me so much hayseed….damn ah…” he moaned this time making Jon gulp.

Did he hear it right? Did Damian just moan? He sat down on Damian’s crotch and felt how hard he was. damn it... Damian was aroused?

“D...Dami i.”

“g..get off.. please…just get off!!”

He managed to push Jon away and get up on his feet but found it incredibly hard. His body was wobbly, hot, and dizzy.

“are you ok? You don’t look so good!!”

“I…got caught it some sort of.. incantation.. I don’t know why my body reacts like this…h..help me up” he said blushing, never did he imagine he would as Jon to help him like this. He was always the composed one.. look at him now.

Jonathan helped him get up on his feet and wrapped his hand over his shoulder. It was a first even for him to see him this weak.

“..lets…head this way… I know a safe house Dick u…used to live in when he was in Gotham…” he pointed towards the center of the city and into a small alley. Jon didn’t know if Damian could walk, so he grabbed him by the waist and up in his arms.

“l..let me g..go Kent. I can walk”

“yea…I can see that” he laughed, Damian will always remain Damian. He went into a small alley and noticed nobody was around so he flew up in the air hidden from any curious eyes and moved towards the destination Damian mentioned. Lucky for him he was wearing a costume and so did Damian, nobody would recognize them even if they saw them fly by.

Once they reached their destination Jon put Damian down and inside the house. It was a small safe house typical for a place like this. Not too much furniture but just enough to stay for a couple of days if needing to.

“so…where is this magician? And why did he do this to you?” he sat on the old chair while Damian took the sofa. It wasn’t the best cleaned but he didn’t care all too much. All the dust in the air was irrelevant right now. he needed to lay down for a bit.

“I don’t know…he r..ran away..”

“Why are you wearing a costume tho? I mean I like the Robin uniform and horns.. but it's kind of out of your style?”

He laughed and looked at Damian’s dazed expression. The boy was ill it was showing all over his face.

“Damian?”

“I…can’t get rid of them…”

“huh?”

“the horns… I can’t take them off.. they are stuck on my head…” he blushed and looked away tail swirling around his waist

“wait…what? What glue did you use?”

“It's not glued.. it must…be that magician’s curse… look at me” he stood up, fully in sight now for Damian to see. Indeed his horns and tail were the weirdest yet arousing sight to see. He was really beautiful like this.

“h..he gave you horns and a tail? Why?” Jon asked confused

“I don’t know..he mentioned 24 hours.. but I'm not sure if this will last for only 24 hours…w..what if there is no cure? What if I stay like this?” he trembled. He didn’t want to stay like this. It was so weird and disgusting…

“i..its weird yea…but look on the bright side…s..suits you?” he smiled a bit, making him look stupid in Damian’s eyes. He was indeed an idiot, wasn’t he?

“you are too dumb for words…” he turned around.

Jon got up from the chair and reached out to Damian still on the sofa, hands crossed over his chest.

“well..maybe we can ask Zatanna? Or someone? They know magic, I bet they could help out” he said smiling, always looking at the bright side. That was indeed Jon for you.

“yea…I need to ask father about it… now what do I do? I need to track him but my body feels so weak... I…ah..” again, that sudden heat rush, Jon was so close to him, making him  
feel warm and…. Lusty?

“y..you’re shaking” Jon leaned down and grabbed Damian’s shoulders. The boy struggled against Jon but in vain, his body wasn’t obeying him.

Jon leaned forward placing his forehead against Damian’s feeling the boy’s fever. And boy was Damian hot now.

“you are sick…you have a fever” Jon moved away and looked at Damian and the boy did seem paler than usual. He wasn’t used to seeing Damian this weak…and so feverish, eyes completely foggy, expression blank yet…there was something in his eyes that Jon couldn’t fully understand.

“..Jo… Jonathan…” he moaned looking at his friend in front of him. his hand reached out to grab his shirt and pull him back towards him.

“D…Dami?” he said looking shocked as Damian crushed their lips together, eyes wide open, shaking at the feeling of the other boy’s warm lips on him. it was so confusing…why did Damian just do that?

He pushed him away and wiped his mouth, touching them with his fingertips looking at an amused Damian.

“Jon.. p..please” he started unbuttoning his Robin uniform before Jon stepped in and paused his hands

“w..what are you doing? S..stop”

“s..so hot Jonathan.. please” he moaned at that, lips curling in a smirk and face red as a tomato.

“w..whats wrong with you?”

He pulled his hands away as soon as Damian tried to reach out for his and caress them gently. Something was really weird happening to Damian, and it was probably because of that curse he was talking about. He needed to find someone who could help him. Batman.. he had to call Batman.

Damian didn’t let Jon the time to think further because he launched himself on superboy and pushed him back against the chair, Damian in his lap now.

“please…It’s…so hot…just… please”

“s…stop this Dami…you’re not yourself..w..hat are you doing?”

“I should ask you?” he grinned looking down at Jon “did you fuck her?” his expression suddenly changed.

“….w..what?”

“Elena…did she gets In your pants?” he almost growled at the boy

“s..stop it Damian.. she didn’t! you know I would never..ah..” he felt Damian rub against him, now completely aware of his hard-on. He knew Damian could feel it too because he licked his lips like he was looking at the most delicious meal ever.

“nice.. even better” he kept rutting against Jon, that didn’t find the strength to push him aside anymore. He was powerless when it came to Damian.

His obvious crush on him wasn’t making it any easier. Either Damian knew he had a huge crush on him and was teasing him, or that wacko magician did something to his sex drive. The horns and tail were a detail that felt familiar to him.

Damian moaned against Jon’s chest, hair tickling the boy's nose and chin as Damian bent down and breathed into his skin. This was way too arousing even for Jon.

“I can’t…mh…Dami… please get up..”

“I am up..and so are you” he grinned still breathing into Jon’s chest, biting the button of his shirt with his teeth trying to open them.

“its..t..the curse…spell… whatever.Dami...This is not what you want” he said not sounding convincing at all.

He was indeed a bad liar.

Damian managed to unbutton his own Robin uniform revealing his chest still wearing his black pants. Jon looked at Damian’s built body and blushed, he was incredibly gorgeous, not a sight of fat and he was incredibly well built for such a young age. But then his eyes fell on something…. just above his navel.

“D...Dami stop! I recognize that..uh…ma..mark..its the devil mark..m..my father told me” he said blushing, was Damian nibbling at his neck?

“mmh..yea..whatever…” he grinned against Jon’s neck. Why did Jon taste too good? why was he so delicious and looked even better? He couldn’t stop rutting against him, hips moving on their own.

“i...I'm serious Damian… we have to remove t..this mark..it’s..a ah.. a sex mark” he said pulling at Damian’s shoulders, the boy still clinging to him. Damian just didn’t budge, he was attached to him like a leach.

“p..please... I” he got up, heavy breathing eyes watering. It was too much to bear… the heat, the arousal… the incredible pain in his pants. He wanted this…and Jon was already hard… for him.

“y..you have to get that thing removed…i..its making you horny..”

“y..yea and so are you” he grinned back at Jon. He was just fun to tease, the blush all over his face, eyes wide open and the obvious lust lingering in them.  
He was aroused by this indeed.

“first…. This” he said leaning down, touching Jon’s still covered member with his index finger and grinned “and then… we take care of the mark”  
He wasn’t sure if this was the so-called mark talking, the spell, or just his true self… and he didn’t even care. He wanted Jon right now, and it's not like Jon was putting up a fight. He was just trying to push him off as a ten-year-old strength. He wasn’t even using his strength at all

Damian’s hand roamed all over Jon’s chest wanting to rip those clothes off, just sit on his lap and enjoy himself. his eyes became even more clouded now the feeling of sex and lust in the air was making It hard for him to control himself.

Sometimes inside of Jon snapped too. He wasn’t sure if Damian’s “curse” was making him this horny. “just a bit….of…this” he said placing his hand on Damian’s hips. He was drunk…maybe it was the beer. He wasn’t sure anymore but if Damian wanted to fool around, sure he could fool around a bit. Let his steam out and later they could solve the issue.

He allowed Damian to unbutton his shirt and pull it down to his elbows crawling back and making himself comfortable in the lap. He licked his lips before pushing his body down, lapping on Jon’s collarbone, biting gently. it tasted so good and Damian couldn’t stop. He did wonder for a long time

how Jon could feel, how the taste of his skin would feel, how hot he looks under all those clothes and how big he could be?

From what Tim mentioned…kryptonians had quite the genes.. so he was hoping for a fun night.

Damian was still sitting on Jon’s lap, making it hard for him to move. He tried to bend down as much as he could but it was impossible to even for him. he decided to get off from his lap and kneed down on the ground licking his lips as he looked at Jon’s hard on still covered with his pants.

Jon moaned as he felt Damian’s curious hands roam all over his lower region, unzipping his pants and pulling out something far more delicious.

His cock twitched at the cold air in the room but Jon didn’t even get the time to adjust to the temperature because Damian licked the tip immediately, feeling the salty precum.

“mmh…” he moaned creating incredible friction to Jon making his buck his leg and press Damian further down. It felt incredibly good to have Damian in between his legs and his mouth all over him. he licked the tip then moved his mouth lower licking the whole length, hand moving up and down on the shaft keeping it steady with both hands. Damian was right, Jon was huge for his age… and in general. Incredible and delicious.

“D…Dami… hhn..damn!...f..fells good,” he said moaning, trying everything he could to suppress further sounds. He didn’t want to be too loud but everything happening right now was just making it hard not to be.

Damian finally moved back up, after further licking the whole length, hand stopping on the shaft and cupped his balls, he swallowed as much as he could taking it in inch by inch. it was hard not to gag at that moment, but Damian started taking the cock in his mouth like he was used to this. He never did try this in his life, but whatever was affecting him right now was seriously driving him horny and making him just do as he thinks it should be done.

Jon tried to buck his hips up in Damian’s mouth but the boy underneath kept him steady, it was already too hard to take all the length in all at once, Jon moving his legs will just make it harder on him.

“…d..damian… I feel..uh..” he didn’t know how to feel at that moment. The fact that Damian knew all too much about what to do in these situations was making him incredibly jealous.

Did Damian do this already? Did he have practice on someone? And who? Oh, those questions are going to drive him nuts for a long time.  
His head moved up and down trying his best to take in as much as possible every time he moved down, trying to relax his jaw and swallow everything.  
He didn’t know how it would feel too deep throat someone but he sure knew he wanted to try this with Jon.

“I…I want to… ah..ngg..Dami” Jon placed his hands on Damian’s head gripping his hair and pulling gently, making Damian moan around him. this was all it took to make Jon use a bit of his super strength and just push his hips up harder into Damian’s mouth. The boy gagged at that, tears forming on the corner of his eyes as he swallowed almost everything in one go feeling Jon’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Jon moved his hand and Damian pulled out, breathing hard as saliva dripped down his chin, eyes full of tears.

“..D..Damian I'm so sorry! Forgi…ve me !! I didn’t mean to.” Jon spoke, scared for his friend but Damian didn’t seem fazed at all.

Finally, he found out how it felt to have a cock in his mouth and even had his first deep throat experience.

“N..no need to apologize,” he said smiling while getting up. The fun was just starting and Jon didn’t even know what was waiting for him.

It was maybe the less shocking thing every to know Damian knew exactly what Dick had in his so-called safe house, apart from a dusty apartment and an empty fridge, Damian found a brand new, not even used once, a bottle of lube. Dick had his plants for this place, that’s for sure.  
Before Jon knew what was waiting for him, he found himself in Dick’s bedroom, Damian on all four on his knees and ass right up in the air as he climbed on top of him, lubricating his fingers.

He knew what to do. It's not like he didn’t have experience with girls before, but Damian was a guy, and anal sex worked differently. He had to stretch him good to make it less painful, but then again the way Damian was wriggling his ass in the air and tempting Jon to put it in immediately made him think this wasn’t Damian’s first time?

“h..have you..mmh..done this before?” he blushed at that, not wanting an answer. He was already jealous as it is, thinking Damian had someone do something to him and his ass will only make things worse.

“mmh..no… only on myself…” he said not feeling any embarrassment. And that was mostly the ‘curses’ fault because Damian would never actually say that out loud.  
It almost made Jon get a heart attack knowing Damian was doing these things… to himself. he masturbated with his fingers, or worse, up to his ass.

That was so sexy he couldn’t control himself. his now lubricated fingers found their way inside Damian in a second, already having it easy to push two fingers, Jon didn’t ask any questions. He moved them around, scissored Damian’s ass, and tried to keep his cool while the boy underneath him wriggled and moaned.  
It was indeed a sight to see. Damian, the always composed and cold Robin, now a moaning mess under his touches.

Something he should never forget.

“G..oosh…J...Jon… come on” he said almost begging while he buried his head into the pillow. Jon tried to move faster but Damian’s demon tail wrapped around his hand almost holding him back. Indeed it was distracting..but then again that tail was incredibly hot and arousing. He did want to use it for more fun to play later.

Jon moved forward, leaning in on Damian’s body, pushing all his weight on him as he pushed his digits inside adding a third one just to see Damian wriggle even more. he was drooling on the pillow a small wet stain forming under his chin and cheek, tears and drool mixing.

If only both of them weren’t drugged by this curse and if Damian was just in the right mind to know what he was doing and accepting it, then it would have been the best experience ever.

Jon moved his fingers faster, now in and out of Damian’s body earning delicious mewls from the boy that pushed his ass up even more making Jon’s fingers push in as much as they could.

“e..enough…ah…m..more Jon! I need nng…come..on” he begged, trying to compose himself, his words, his emotions. But it was all too overwhelming right now.  
He knew those fingers weren’t enough, he had to have Jon… Now!

He did obey as soon as Damian said that, not having a condom, Jon put as much lube on him as he could, pouring the right amount on Damian’s ass as well making the boy shiver from the cold sensation. Jon leaned on again pushing the tip inside, Damian gripping the sheets. It was bigger than his and Jon’s fingers, that’s for sure. It will take a bit of adjustment but he could take it in.

He hoped so…

Once Jon pushed in, he could feel Damian’s muscles clench down, and tried to pull back, but the older boys hands were gripping his knee trying to make him stay as he was

“j..just..ah.. a minute..s..stay ..like this” he moaned looking over his shoulder to meet Jon’s eyes “please…just..mh let me adjust” he smiled back reassuring Jon it was ok.

When Damian finally got used to the feeling he made sure Jon knew and slipped once again in, one inch at a time.  
He thought this could be one of those nights where he could just be gentle, and make Damian’s first-time worth a while…make it special... but it came out way too different than expected, for both of them.

*

Most of the night was a blur to Jon… that might. Skin slapping against skin, his cock pushing in and out of Damian as the boy underneath him cummed all over the bedsheets for a second time. He didn’t want to cum too fast and pulled out stroking his cock making sure to pause just before climax. Damian kept begging..and Jon kept giving.  
Damian’s tail wrapped around his cock, squeezing it tight, not wanting to cum again when Jon didn’t even once feeling his whole body tremble. He was incredibly sensitive on his tail, and when Jon grabbed his horns and pulled at them he felt even more sensitive.

He moaned aloud, tail still squeezing tight over his cock, shaking like a shock wave. His eyes rolled at the back of his head feeling like his body couldn’t stay up, hands now on the bed and knees barely holding him. Jon was using all his power to push inside him hitting that right bundle of nerves every time he rammed himself hard inside Damian.  
The feeling of his horns being pulled, tail tight over his length, and Jon’s cock thrusting in was all too much for Damian.

He was about to cum again but this time nothing came out. He never knew he could have a try orgasm like this but apparently, tonight was the night of every first time for Damian.

Jon pulled out, making Damian whimper at that. he couldn’t get enough… and the mark on his body was glowing now, making him insatiable and incredibly horny for more.  
Super Boy flipped Damian on his back, not caring at this point because the bed it the wall as soon as Damian hit the pillows, raising Damian’s legs on his shoulders and pushing inside once again

“Oh...Oh… ooh” Damian didn’t even know what he was saying now…were those words? Weren’t they? Was he moaning? Screaming? Cumming? He didn’t know. It all felt just too perfect.

Jon grabbed Damian’s tail one more time and pulled at it, making Damian groan again, the tingling sensation running thru his spine and making his cock twitch. It was electrifying.  
He licked the tail feeling the curvy tip on his tongue and smirked at the boy underneath. Daman’s expression was so arousing he couldn’t stop his hips anymore. He placed the tail close to his cock where it was buried right inside Damian’s ass and pushed it slightly in, Damian jumping at the new sensation

“Oh…J..on? JON?” he almost screamed but felt incredibly good. the tail wasn’t too pointy and since he was so sensitive on his tail it felt incredible to have it rub against Jon’s cock and his insides.

His hands moved up gripping anything he could find. Just something to hold himself as he lost all control and will power screaming loud as Jon kept pushing, thrusting in and out, together with his tail now trapped inside.

Damian didn’t know how many times he came. He only knew Jon came a bit after as his sees spilled inside him, filling him up making him feel full as his tails pulled out, cum dripping from the tip.

His eyes were still rolled back, mouth wide open and his cock spent when Jon pulled out. He could feel the cum drip out but didn’t care anymore. He was indeed wasted and completely spent.

Jon threw himself on the bed next to Damian eyes looking directly at him

“w…woa…. A..Dami” his had reached up and brushed against his chin “this… was..mh..prefect”

Damian smiled at him, or at least he hoped he did? He wasn’t sure what face he was making anymore. He didn’t know when he fell asleep, or when did Jon. But then he woke up that morning both his tail and horns were gone.

He left before Jon got up and rushed over to the manor so his father wouldn’t suspect he was missing.  
Of course, Alfred noticed but when Damian returned home all safe and sound and back to normal, he kept quiet about his little escape and even the small hickeys he had on his neck. Nothing good makeup couldn’t fix.

*

Jon didn’t want to believe Daman when he told him it was all a dream and that nothing happened between them. It all felt just too real and why was he naked in Dick’s safe house?  
Damian told him he talked about this safe house many times so maybe Jon just wanted to sleep his drunkness away.  
That could…be true. But then again, a part of him didn’t want to believe that. it couldn’t all had been a dream…. Right?

“Indeed….”

Damian stared up at the familiar figure as the sun was going down, the same small bag just hanging from his pocket as the young Robin reached for him  
“are you going to arrest me…young one?”

The magician laughed and looked over at Daman, wearing his Robin uniform

“I should”

“yea…but you won’t..or at least I won’t be here for you to do so” he laughed

“What happened yesterday?” Damian asked voice getting colder and commanding. The magician turned around and smiled back at Damian.

“you inhaled a bit of my powder. Well…. More than half but still…” he said laughing “it turned all you’re needy desires into reality! Aren’t you happy?”

“you rape women with that powder…how can you….”

“rape? Is that what you think? Oh my dear boy” he got down from the chimney and looked at Damian straight in the eyes

“I never raped anyone. When I spray the powder on them they either react to what they want, but needier, or don’t. if they don’t want it then it doesn’t affect them. That’s all. I have to feed too you know. And feeding on lust is what do best”

Damian didn’t understand what he meant by that. what did he mean with ‘feeding on lust’? what type of magician was he?

“Jon said.. the symbol I had on my stomach was a demons symbol…” he patted his belly, mark disappeared as the horns and tail.

“you could call it that yes… I am a type of demon. A horny demon! Say, boy? Have you ever heard of an incubus?” he laughed Damian’s eyes going wild.  
Of course, he did, he read many stories of them. He never would have believed he would be standing n the presence of one right now.

“I usually come on Halloween it’s the best day of the year.. and enjoy myself… I take their lust and feed until I'm hungry again…that takes a while but yes… I love to stay here. Gotham is nice”

Damian backed away “you made Jon..”

“oh..no!! I didn’t” he laughed “your boy wasn’t only affected by the powder. Indeed it was a side effect but… just like you, he responded to you because he wanted to. If he didn’t want to, he wouldn’t’ have”

Damian felt at least a bit relieved about that his eyes moving to the floor looking at his feet. Jon liked him..that's why he responded like that. he wanted to have sex with him.. this was good! he didn’t abuse him.

Just as Damian was about to ask another question, he rose his head up and noticed the magician wasn’t anywhere around.  
He couldn’t have gone too far. Damian scanned everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen, just a lingering feeling and the laugh of that Incubus filling the streets of Gotham as the sun finally disappeared behind the buildings of the city.


End file.
